


合一

by Lynx219



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 精神融合, 身份问题
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: 在身心都经历了融合之后，克拉克和布鲁斯发现接受分离（在肉体和精神上都）是困难的。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Being Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445352) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



一个人梦见了一间充满了雨水划过的光线的房间。他在睡梦中伸出手，似乎在寻找某样不在那里的东西。皱眉破坏了他的表情，他更深地沉入睡梦。  
  
回想起变得完整的时候。  
  
：：：  
  
捣蛋鬼打了个响指，那声音像震波穿过空气，像是能量的电涌，他们成为一体。水银般的光明和天鹅绒般的黑暗，难以分离地交织成无法拆分的斑驳织物。一个令人难以呼吸的停顿，战斗似乎在他们——在 _他_ 的身周停止，他的思维飞驰，挣扎着想要理解自身。  
  
他是喜悦和悲伤，他是火焰与寒冰，他是激情的两种体现。他完全理解自身的两个方面，关于自身的一切都是已知的。他同时在光明和暗影中看见这个世界，并且理解其中的平衡。  
  
他们是怎样使彼此完整。  
  
_这就是你的样子_ ，他的一部分想。 _这就是你的灵魂，在我的体内_ 。  
  
_是的_ 。他在脑海中回应。  
  
_这美极了。_  
  
：：：  
  
他突然惊醒，毯子纠缠在身周。他在寻找着什么，双手紧握着空白的床单，揉乱了它。雨声响亮到几乎能盖过他心脏飞驰的声音。他翻过枕头，在热烘烘的布料上寻找一个凉爽的地方，再次闭上双眼，渴望着睡眠。渴望着梦境的回归。  
  
：：：  
  
他毫不费力地移动，优雅和力量的无缝结合似乎让他的每一条肌肉中都充满了喜悦。而在他移动，在他战斗时，思维和感受就像是池塘平静水面下的金鱼般摇曳。有一些完全在意料之中：他知道有尊敬，友谊，有同志之情在体内回响。 _啊，_ 他想， _你也是_ 。  
  
_当然_ ，他回答自己。 _一直如此。_  
  
然而，有一些是意料之外的披露。  
  
：：：  
  
他在清晨怪异黯淡的灰色光芒中醒来，感觉奇特而错位。走进浴室，他打开灯——发现面对着一个陌生人。  
  
他惊慌后退，做出战斗的姿势，然后才发现那并不是入侵者，而是镜中自己的脸。他注视着镜子，那些角度和起伏突然不再熟悉，异样。他触摸自己的颧骨，用拇指扫过自己的下唇。颤栗。回忆。  
  
：：：  
  
追逐一条游离的思绪，一个飘忽的冲动，他更深地投入到他双生子的意识中，一切都在他面前点亮，现在再也没有秘密隐瞒着他。在一阵纯粹喜悦的冲刷下他明白了一切，感到自己的两半灵魂同时雀跃着，发现他们的结合加深成更为官能，比区区性爱更为激烈的东西。那是完全的放纵，在使人迷醉的惊奇中完全失去自我，两条奔涌的河水混合而成的洪流。他迷失在惊喜中，几乎没注意到战斗已经结束，想要的除了让这持续到永远别无其他。 _绝对不要被分开，绝不_ ，他的灵魂歌唱着， _永远在一起，一个思想，一个祝福，终于！_  
  
当捣蛋鬼再次打了个响指，他被撕开了，退回到他曾经的孤独中，再次成为一个人的半身。他的灵魂被撕裂的地方疼痛着，就好像他永远无法完全接受已经失去的幻肢。  
  
但事实如此。  
  
：：：  
  
他从镜子里的陌生人面前转过身，回到他的卧室。站到窗边，他注视着雨水斑驳的玻璃上昏暗的倒影。他毫不惊讶会看到另一张脸，现在比他自己的脸更为熟悉和喜爱，出现在另一边。  
  
他抬起手触摸玻璃，看到另一侧完美对应的动作。他们的手指相触，隔着无法逾越的障碍的五个点。雨水在他们之间落下，如同泪水的溪流。两个雨滴相触，混合，随着全新的动能滑下，现在已经没有什么能分开它们。  
  
窗户打开了。  
  
现在除了他们自己的分离没有什么再阻隔他们，而那也被拉近他们的缓慢而甜美的欲潮损坏。他想知道他否应该后退，是否应该抵抗这引力：他感到他应该这样，但很难想起为什么。当然这是世界上最自然，也是最不可避免的事，踏近一步，然后两步，跨过这难以忍受的空间，用碰触去打碎他们之间（他体内）的虚无。  
  
手指触到了他的嘴，他的下唇，精准而细致，就在他片刻前触摸自己的地方，这细微的碰触瓦解了他们之间的界限，温暖的火花在他的身体上荡漾。一声颤抖的叹息，放纵的投降，他听见了回响，不知道他是那声音，还是回响，是实体，还是反射。  
  
皮肤相触的那个点是他唯一感觉活着的地方，他唯一存在的地方：他需要那个感觉遍布全身。衣料在柔软的轻响中脱离，手指在他身侧划下光一般令人疼痛的漫长线条，兴奋有如夜航船上亮起的磷光。他们的身体现在紧靠在一起，每处可以接触的皮肤都彼此相触，他可以尝到在他唇上，在他探索的舌头上升起的狂乱的渴望。一定可以比现在更靠近，深入彼此就像他们曾经做到的那样，迷失在对方之中。  
  
一定可以。  
  
拥抱变成了对他们的孤独的攻击，会留下擦伤的心醉神迷，好像他们可以像冲向石块的波浪一般粉碎，一同变成遗忘的水花。他已经不再确定哪里是终结又哪里是开始，而在穿透的那个晕眩瞬间，他不确定他是在里面还是外面。他早已不在乎：他移动和被移动，感受他们之间被汗水润滑的皮肤带来的摩擦，对于他们依旧是两个人的唯一的提醒。他口中的呼吸并不属于他自己，一声被分享的愉悦呻吟：他吸入它，似乎那是熏香，似乎他可以吸入一个灵魂，把它带入体内。他希望着可以持续到永远，一个永恒的祝福螺旋。他们之间可以没有界限和终结。“永远。”一个声音赞同地喃喃，这个词是难以抗拒的愉悦涟漪，让他们翻越顶峰进入圆满，进入炽热紧致充满颤栗顺从压力破碎 _是的_ 。  
  
之后，他从碎片中重组自己，躺在因为他们的汗水而潮湿的床单上，身体以他们倒下时的姿势纠缠。  
  
很快，他知道，个性会显露出自身。  
  
他再次亲吻自己。  
  
很快他将不会再感觉像是某种更大，比他自己更重要的东西的一半。  
  
他感到他新生的觉醒在他体内，贴着他，是他的一部分。  
  
或许他还会想起为什么有人会对这种令人晕眩的融入福祉感到恐惧。  
  
他用修长灵敏的手指抚摸他的身体，让他自己战栗。  
  
很快。  
  
_但不是现在_ ，他贴着他的嘴唇低语。


End file.
